wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Morpho
I’m probably going to revamp the page soon, but the character herself will stay more or less the same. This is MorphoTheRainWing's main dragonsona and her first page on the wiki. Please do not edit without my permission, and only use her in a fanfic or a roleplay if you ask me and tell me what you're using her for. I have had Morpho for a very long time, before I even discovered this wiki. The basics and essentials are done, but I will still be adding more to this page. The coding is from the coding help page, but the colors were edited by Morpho. Morpho primarily exists in The Morphoverse, but can be used in other universes as well. CLICK ON THE PIC TO OPEN THE PAGE! Ref by Kindred-Heart, thanks so much! M O R P H O She/Her ~ Rain w/ some Night ~ Libra ~ ENFP |-|Morpho= When she was just a girl she expected the world ''But it flew away from her reach So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes Appearance Note: Although Morpho’s purple and gold appearance is her most iconic appearance, feel free to experiment around with her colors while drawing her - she is a RainWing, and likes to change color. Morpho is a tall, somewhat plump RainWing. She likes to change her scale color, but most often, she is purple with a gold underbelly and gold wings. Her eyes are always dark green, and she cannot change the color of them. The insides of her ears are usually some shade of pink. Her horns are usually dark gray. Her snout is elegant, and her cheeks are somewhat chubby. She has silver NightWing wing stars under her wings, which is the only physical trait she has from her NightWing ancestor along with her dewclaws (the little claws on the back of her talons) being farther down on her legs. She also has silver NightWing stars on her ruff. Her ruff itself is a bit larger than an average RainWing’s, especially when compared to her rather smallish ears. She has a single silver star freckle on her left cheek, which isn't always visible depending on the lighting. Even when her mouth is closed, Morpho's fangs sometimes stick out a tiny bit. She has several different pieces of jewelry that she wears on different occasions, most of them with gemstones on them. She always has a sack that she wears on her shoulder that she carries several scrolls in, some blank, some written or drawn in by her, and some written or drawn in by others. She carries these in case she has an idea that she wants to write or draw, or if she needs to access information. She also carries several pencils in her sack, both colored and not. Morpho often will change her colors and patterns if she’s in a new location to fit with the feeling and aesthetic of the place. This isn’t because she wants to fit in with society, but rather so she can really feel at home there and enjoy being there. One of her favorite patterns to change to is those matching the sunset, if there is a sunset that she can see at the moment. When Morpho is brainstorming something creative, spots of many different colors will drift across her scales. Modern Modern Morpho looks pretty much the same as her canon counterpart except for a few details. She typically wears a fandom T-shirt (almost always Puddle Universe), and shorts, sweats, or pants depending on how cold the day is. Like her canon counterpart, she will often wear some jewelry. She doesn't have any piercings. Morpho is usually seen carrying around an iPad. Enigma’s Alternate Design This is what Morpho looks like in Enigma’s headcanon AU. ALL OF THE SECTION UNDER THIS HEADER WAS WRITTEN BY ENIGMA. FULL CREDIT GOES TO THEM. Morpho is a RainWing with the same traits as an average RainWing (ex: feathery ruff, chameleon tail, chameleon toes) though her distant hybridization causes traits similar to that of her NightWing ancestors. Morpho's horns, rather than being made of cartalidge and scales, (which means they're bendy and less likely to harm the RainWing in the case of fall) is made of bone, pointed with a similar nature of a NightWing. Her spine is also tipped with fur, ending a short while down her tail, rather than the bumpy scale spines of an average RainWing. Her feathery ruff is softer and fluffier than most average feathery ruffs, maybe in part due to her ancestors, but also it captures the gleam of her golden colors of choice perfectly in the light. Her wings mark resemblance to a blue morpho butterfly, in which the inside of her wings (the bottom, because she's still a dragon) are golden and reflective, tipped with black/dark purple patterns on the ends. The outside of her wings (the tops) have the same similar pattern of a morpho butterfly, with patterns in dark purples. The "eyes" of these patterns, however, are accented with the same golden color, to a much less glaring degree. Morpho is a RainWing, which means her scales typically shift to her emotions, quickly and easily. Going "invisible" (camoflauging) is taxing and tiring for RainWings, especially completely or for long periods of time. Though, because of her recent non-RainWing in the family, especially a NightWing, she has a much easier time choosing her own colors, and going invisible would not be too difficult for her, as long as she can keep the sections of her body that are typically very glittery out of the light. When she was just a girl she expected the world But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes In the night the stormy night away she'd fly Personality (ugh I need to revamp this) Morpho is mostly a pretty sweet dragon. She is kind to those she likes, and makes friends easily. She is very creative, and loves to write stories and draw. Her head is often in the clouds and she can drift off into her own world easily. She hates hurting any living creature unless they are attacking her or her friends. She is ambiverted, sometimes feeling introverted and sometimes being extroverted and sometimes a mix of both. She is passionate and has a pretty big temper, but she tries her best to stay calm. However, her emotions still oftentimes get the best of her. She can be anxious sometimes, as well as angry, and often lets her anxiety get the best of her. She is also pretty intelligent, and has a sense of humor. She is a complete nerd about minerals, gemstones, and crystals, and geeks out whenever she hears about them or sees one. And dream of para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise She'd dream of para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Powers Morpho has the typical RainWing powers of spitting venom and camouflaging/changing color. Changing color takes a millisecond longer than it does for pureblood RainWings, but it isn’t at all noticable unless you’re specifically looking for it. She cannot change the color of the stars on her wings and ruff. She prefers not to spit venom unless she has to, Morpho also a very mild form of NightWing powers in that she has intuitive feelings about things sometimes. She will sometimes say things that sort of predict the future or read someone’s mind, but are vague and she doesn’t know she’s doing it until it’s pointed out. For example, Morpho could say “Haha, I hope there aren’t any sharks here,” and a shark fin pokes out of the water a second later. Another example is Morpho could say “Do you want a mango?” to somebody who was, unbeknownst to her, craving mangoes. This does not always happen, though. Morpho cannot breathe fire at all. Trivia Out of Universe * "Paradise" was chosen as her theme song because Morpho has a big imagination, which she tends to retreat into when things become bad. However, most of her life has been pretty great. * Morpho’s design didn’t used to include the stars on her ruff, but some people drew her ruff with stars, and I liked the design feature, so I added it to her canon design. * Morpho is named after the blue morpho butterfly. In turn, the word "morpho" means "changed" or "modified," which is ironic, considering that Morpho's appearance has barely been modified at all since I first created her. Both Universes * Morpho absolutely despises the thought of eating an egg. They gross her out because they smell bad, they're slimy, they come out of the wrong end of a chicken...and so many more reasons. She feels righted when she finds other egg-haters. * Morpho denies it when anybody asks her if she's secretly a SilkWing or Spyro the Dragon (whoever that is). I mean, really, why would she be anyone else than who she is? * Morpho’s scales take a little bit longer to change color than a normal RainWing’s, but it’s not very noticeable unless you’re looking for it. * Morpho changes color quite a lot, and finds it fun. In her "default" purple and gold appearance that she wears the majority of the time, she is not always the same shade of purple, and she sometimes adds hints of other colors in her scales, such as green on her tail or blue on her talons. So, basically, feel free to vary her colors when drawing her and add extra details. * Morpho has two adorable pet scavengers, a brother and sister named Floofy and Curly. * Because of her NightWing blood, Morpho usually stays up very late at night reading scrolls (books and e-readers in the modern universe). Despite being a RainWing, she finds it very hard to take naps in the middle of the day. * Morpho is obsessed with a scroll series (modern universe: TV show) called Puddle Universe, which is about a race of dragon-like aliens called GemWings and a young MudWing/GemWing named Puddle. * When Morpho changes color due to her emotions, the colors and patterns usually appear on her chest first and spread out from there. This isn't always the case, though. Canon Universe Only * Morpho eats meat along with fruit and vegetables, like many RainWings have started doing in the Morphoverse. However, she is quite picky about it, and refuses to eat anything raw or alive or with a face on it, only eating cooked meat that isn't a full animal. Modern Universe Only * Morpho never really got into watching YouTube videos; it just doesn’t really appeal to her (although some are good), and she is afraid that she’ll accidentally stumble across something inappropriate or scary. This could be para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise This could be para-para-paradise Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back. So, for my last order to you as Spyro the SilkWing, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know.... |-|Friends & Family= This does not include other people's OCs. * Passionflower: Her mother. RainWing with some NightWing. * Papaya: Her father. RainWing with some NightWing. * Sunflare: Her cousin. Male SkyWing/RainWing hybrid with some NightWing (although the NightWing doesn't show up at all). * Canopy: Her cousin. Female RainWing with some NightWing (although the NightWing doesn't show up at all). * Starbright: Her friend. A female leucistic NightWing. * Yardang: Her SandWing step-grandfather. * Peregrine: Her SkyWing aunt (not related by blood), and the mother of Sunflare. * Gorilla: Her RainWing (with some NightWing) uncle (related by blood), and the father of Sunflare. * Amanita: An adult female RainWing/SeaWing hybrid. She is a friend of Morpho's. |-|Relationships= Scoot, throw, shoot, shove, push, or whatever your dragonsona or alt here. NOTE: MOST OF THIS SECTION IS VERY OLD AND OUTDATED, SO MANY THINGS HERE MAY NO LONGER BE TRUE (such as gender pronouns). * Dreaming: Morpho loves the quirky dragoness's creative ideas and sense of humor, and is always happy to hang out with her. She is one of the first people she met on the wiki, and is grateful for her attention when she first joined. Morpho feels bad for Dreaming because of her anxiety. She is a little weirded out by her fluff, and has mistaken her for a poodle a few times. Positive * Von: Morpho thinks Von is an awesome dragon who is very fun to hang out with! She wants to get to know him more, and is always happy to chat about their shared interests together. She respects his amazing creativity, and values him for being one of the first people she talked to on the wiki. Positive * Alveare: Morpho thinks the SandWing is a sweet dragon, and is always happy to help her out if she needs any ideas. She loves chatting with her and doing collaborations with her, and thinks of her as a good friend. She relates to her a lot because of her creativity. She doesn't like the rude part of her personality, but she has never experienced that part of her, only heard of it, and likes her otherwise. Very Positive * Iceberry: Morpho doesn't know her very well, but she thinks that she and Berry have a lot in common, such as imagination and a sense of humor, and would like to interact with her more. Neutral/Positive * Featherflight: Morpho thinks Featherflight is an awesome dragon to hang out with, and they share some of the same passions. She is always happy to talk to her about the things they like. Neutral/Positive *Solace: Morpho doesn't know him very well, but is happy to help if he needs any help with coding. She hopes they get to know each other more so she can make a real judgement on him. Neutral *Princess Destiny: Morpho likes her, and thinks she is a nice dragon. She shares her hatred of the abominable pods of nastiness known as "edible" eggs. Destiny is one of Morpho's best friends on the wiki. Very Positive *Raccoon: Morpho doesn't know them very well, but they share some interests. Morpho thinks Raccoon is really sweet, and will forever be grateful to them for what they've done for her. Morpho doesn't have any idea how their DNA combined into a dog-like dragon, but she looks past that. Neutral/Positive *Spix: Morpho thinks that this hybrid is very fun to talk to and hang out with! She is always happy to do an art trade with her. Positive *Fantasy: Morpho finds that her and Fantasy share a lot of interests and are pretty similar dragons. They have a shared interest of minerals and crystals, and share some fandoms and other interests, such as CUTE THINGS (AAAAA!). Morpho finds Fantasy very fun to be with! Positive *Nibby: Morpho hasn't interacted with her much, but thinks she's a sweet dragon, and Morpho would love to do a collaboration with her sometime. She shares of hatred of the devil's breakfast (eggs), as Nibby puts it. Neutral/Positive *Sabotage (Overhauled): This hybrid is a mystery to Morpho. She wants to get to know him more so she can make a real judgement on him. Neutral/Unknwon * Stardust: Morpho doesn't know Stardust much, but she thinks she seems like a sweet dragon. She would like to get to know her more. She is always happy to help her if she needs any help, and hopes she can come out of her shell more. Neutral * Destiny: Morpho doesn't know her very well, but thinks she seems pretty cool and she likes interacting with her. Neutral * Shiver: Morpho likes Shiver and thinks of her as a good friend, and is always happy to help her out if she needs any help. Positive * BettaFish (note: not what I think of the user! Just what Morpho thinks of the character!): Morpho doesn't know her very well, but likes her creative ideas and finds them fun and interesting. However, she is scared of her criminal life and cruel personality, and doesn't like her hatred of hybrids or how she tortures innocents. Morpho is afraid of BettaFish and prefers to stay far away from her. Negative * Vaporwave: Vaporwave is one of Morpho's best friends on the wiki. Morpho thinks that Vaporwave is funny, creative, and very kind. Morpho loves talking about Puddle Universe with her, and is always overjoyed to receive art from her and help her out with anything. Morpho hopes that she will stay friends with her for a very long time, and is always happy to be with her. Very Positive * Stormjumper: Morpho finds Storm to be nice and fun to be around. She is a bit weirded out by her powers, but values her fun personality. Neutral/Positive * Burstbreeze: Morpho likes him and finds him to be a fun dragon. She likes his cheerful, jokey, and friendly personality. She feels sorrow for him because of his firescales and the troubles they bring him. Neutral/Positive * Grace: Morpho likes Grace a lot, and is always happy to chat with her or help her out! She finds that they have some similar qualities, and relates with her being a Rain/Night hybrid. She is a bit scared by her being an assassin, so she tries not to get on her bad side, but knows she is a nice dragon otherwise. Positive * Risque: She finds this hybrid to be fun to hang around and be with, and appreciates her bold, confident, mischevious personality and nerdiness, as well as her extremely relatable weirdness. Very Positive * Blue: Morpho doesn't really know her, and wants to get to know her better so she can make a real judgement. She wishes she could help her with her sadness, and relates with her having the same name as a SilkWing. Neutral * Dewdrop: Morpho doesn't know her well, but thinks of her as a cool, talented dragon and looks up to her. She shares her loves of art, Spore, science, and dinosaurs. Positive * Snowglobe the Hybrid: Morpho doesn't really know her, and would like to know her better so she can make a real judgement on her. She feels bad for her because she's heard of all the stuff she's gone through. Neutral/Unknown * Bumblebee (SpaceshipEarth): Morpho and Bumblebee seem to have a lot in common! Morpho is always happy to chat and hang out with the intelligent HiveWing. She also loves saying her name out loud. "Bumblebee!" Positive * Peak: Morpho doesn't know her very well, but she seems like a similar dragon to Morpho and a nice person, and she would love to hang out with her! Neutral/Positive * Clover the Rain/SandWing: Morpho doesn't know her that much, and would like to know her more so she can make a real judgement on her. Neutral/Unknown * Kibichu: Morpho hasn't really interacted with her, but thinks that she seems like a cool dragon who is relatable because of her personality and the way she sometimes randomly slips into a philosophical mood or says random words. She feels bad for her because of her blindness. Neutral * Cotton (Fawn): Morpho knows her a little, and likes her sense of humor and her intelligence. She would like to interact with her more. Morpho is grateful for all the art she has given her, and shares her love of Puddle Universe. Neutral/Positive * Tawny: Morpho thinks of the MudWing as a good friend, and loves her creative ideas, her sense of humor, and her compliments. Tawny is a little bit gloomy, though, and Morpho doesn't understand her dreariness or fear of butterflies. She feels sorry for her because of her anxiety and sadness, and hopes she learns to be happier. Morpho doesn't understand Tawny's disliking of herself, and doesn't think of her as being a bad person at all. Positive * Andrena: Morpho enjoys hanging out with the HiveWing, and likes her sense of humor. She shares her hatred of eggs. Neutral/Positive * Yamamai: Morpho likes the SilkWing, and shares their love of Puddle Universe. She loves talking with them and thinks they're a great artist. Positive * Saburra: Morpho thinks that Saburra is a mature dragon who has great creativity and is good at organizing it. She likes her sarcastic sense of humor, and is always happy to collaborate with her. Positive * Hackberry: Morpho thinks of Hackberry as a somewhat distant friend. She shares her love of pugs, and feels like she is sort of a mentor to the LeafWing. * Diamond: WIP * Pizza: WIP * Skylights: WIP, cool SU fan * Noble: WIP, fire emblem fan * Cactus (Moonmoon): WIP, other cool SU fan * Wanderlust: WIP * Australorp: WIP La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la And so lying underneath those stormy skies She'd say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I know the sun must set to rise |-|Gallery= Morpho.png|By SkyFireStone, thank you! :) Morpho by MorphoTheRainWing DO NOT STEAL.png|By Morpho Charmingapps 201811515153934.png|Aesthetic by Featherflight Yeeuuyy.png|By Spix Morpho_by_QueenPeril.png|Ref by by QueenPeril Here you go.png|By GalaxicalDestiny PDMorpho_by_Enigma.jpg|Anthro Morpho cosplaying as Pink Diamond, by EnigmaTheHybrid. MorphoXD.png|By GalaxicalDestiny I bless the rains down in jade city.png|Anthro by SkyFireStone FlightMorpho.png|Flight Rising Morpho by MorphoTheRainWing and the Flight Rising artists (I finally figured out how to do it) 52d19eea-8968-48a8-b6a2-d19704164368.png|by Spix NotACriminal.png|Morpho imitates Morpho, by Morpho Morpho -).jpg|Aesthetic by Heir of Rain 0E79480C-573D-499F-AC15-908889BB8B3A.png|Morpho as an Ametrine Gem by One Crazy Artist Morpho the RainWing.jpg|By Verglas STEVEN!.png|By Verglas Not-a-butterfly-dragon.png|By Spix 034AF92A-7E32-47BB-B26F-433893CE5547.jpeg|by Fawnspotss Spore 2019-01-22 17-11-00.png|Spore Morpho by Dewdrop IA.jpeg|Roblox screencap by SkyFireStone, edits by Morpho Why TuI.jpg|Morpho vs. Morpho by Verglas O W Oh no.png| Morpho vs. Morpho meme by Dewdrop And Steven!!.jpg|Morpho as Steven Universe by Verglas Believe in him and believe in me.png|by Fawnspotss Studio 20190203 204741.png|Morpho vs Morpho by KittenQueen 4F273988-7822-4426-A821-85950E3D64D2.jpeg|Another Morpho vs Morpho by Crystalcat I will make you queen of everything you see.png|by Fawnspotss Untitled182.png|Morpho vs Morpho by BanderItchy Roses are red.png|Valentine's Day pixel by Verglas 84843CAB-2B3E-4339-A6DE-BDD9E701CADB.jpeg|By Fawnspotss B9CBAF1B-DB92-404C-A4F4-85116DD5F646.jpeg|By Fawnspotss BF1FBC8C-FE70-400C-8898-2EACABAA2E16.jpeg|By Fawnspotss 5229D157-DE78-4E84-A02D-E6D16049983F.gif|Gif by Crystalkat Angel of Butterflies.jpg|Gift by Verglas Morptoe.png|By Moonmoon Replacement_Scry.png|A Replacement Scry for Morpho done by SabotageTheNoctol (Created because of changes made in FR's "many, many morphologies" update) MorphoHuman.png|Human Morpho made by WildKadachi BD611AF0-0BC8-45C1-B04D-DF078937B082.png|thumb|Graphic novel style Morpho by Morpho MorphoByDreaming.png|Morpho by Dreaming, as a gift from Moonmoon 2ab58134-6cc7-40e4-9409-e1a8c36e2bc3.png|Anthro Morpho by Spix DB8A749C-92F7-4144-870F-50C2156480A7.jpeg|Headcanon/alternate design by Enigma Morpho pixel art moonmoon.png|Pixel art by Moonmoon 603400310.jpg|Gift by Moonmoon Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist)